


Red Velvet

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, sana is basically heart eyes at chef yousef, yousef not only knows how to cook but he can bake like a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Sana tells Yousef about her "Russe Bus Money" dilemma and he comes up with a plan to help her. A plan which involves a lot of kitchen shenanigans and one perfect red velvet cupcake. (Two Parter Fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So TODAY'S CLIP KILLED ME. I thought I couldn't ship Yousana any more than I did, but obviously THEY SLAYED ME TODAY. So I had to write down my feelings. Hope you like <3

Sana flopped down on her bed and looked at the group chat for the 100th time.

 

 _Sana will fix it._ How though?

 

Those racist girls had made her so mad, in a moment of rage she had declared they would be able to afford the bus but now after her anger had passed, she wondered how she would come up with so much money in such a short time.

 

As she was looking at the text, another message popped up.

 

_Yousef._

Shit. She hadn’t even replied to his “russe girls run the world” text and left him on read. Now he sent another.

 

She opened it up and immediately a dimpled smile graced her face.

 

It was a carrot meme. A picture of an emo bunny with the words: **Emo Bunny: Just doesn’t carrot at all.**

****

 

Another message was coming in, the ellipses starting, then stopping, then starting again.

 

Finally: _This is you._

Sana snorted and rolled her eyes. How could one person be so smooth and dorky at the same time? She thought of a really sassy reply, typed it up and then ended up erasing it and instead wrote:

 

_Sana: Thank you, I needed that. Especially today._

_Yousef: Why? Did something happen?_

She debated on whether or not to tell him about the whole situation with the bus and Pepsi Max gang. Any other guy would just write it off as silly girl problems but with Yousef…he _listened_ to her, noticed small things about her and then tried to make her feel better. So after a little hesitation, she sent him a message with the abridged version of the events of the past two days.

 

It took a while to reply but it was a long one.

 

_Yousef: Well first of all, nobody has any right to tell you what you can and can’t be. I know you already know this but don’t let their words get to you. Ever. And as for the Russe Bus, for my one we did several fundraisers. One of the most popular ones was actually this kissing booth haha_

Sana narrowed her eyes at the screen. Kissing booth?

 

It seemed Yousef realized how it sounded a second later too because immediately he sent a text saying:

 

_Yousef: Obviously I didn’t take part in that! I’m too awkward and shy to do those things. The other boys participated while I helped set up._

_Uh huh, oh really?_ Sana felt like writing back, but before she could there was another ping on her phone.

 

_Yousef: Actually you know what? We did a bake sale that was pretty successful too! Maybe you could start with that?_

_Sana: You saw how helpless I was with that carrot. You think I know how to bake?_

_Yousef: I could help you with that! Not to brag but my red velvet cupcakes were gone in seconds._

_Sana: You can make red velvet cupcakes?_

_Yousef: How else do you think I keep those kids happy? Bribing them with cupcakes always works :)_

_Sana: You probably buy it from a store._

_Yousef: Oh wow. I can’t believe you would insult me like this. You know what, I’m coming over. Not only will I prove to you I’m a cupcake chef, I’ll show you how to make them and then you and your Russe girls can hold a bake sale._

Sana sat up. He was coming now?

 

_Yousef: Oh and also tell that brother of yours, otherwise he might get some other ideas…_

She could almost picture his embarrassed face when she read the text.

 

_Sana: Elias is not here. Nobody is. They all went to Aunt Meena’s house and I stayed back because I had a lot of school work._

There was a long pause.

 

And then:

 

_Yousef: Oh. Um…okay then. Do you want me to come or should we just, wait till tomorrow?_

Sana kept tapping her phone, fingers going back and forth between the Y and N keys, before it finally settled on the Y.

 

_Sana: Yes it’s okay. The sooner I find a solution the better._

 

She held her breath till he replied back with:

 

_Yousef: Okay, see you soon. :)_

 

Oh God. Yousef was coming over, and there was nobody at home, and they would be working together in the kitchen side by side. There were so many emotions churning inside her. Sana took a pillow and buried her face in it.

 

After a few seconds she got up, took a deep breath and looked at the mirror. She needed to get ready, and she knew just the hijab to wear.


	2. Electric Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part Two! Hope you all like it <3 (Highly recommend listening to Electric Love by Borns while reading, I listened to it while writing and it helped with inspiration and also set the mood haha)

He rang the bell and Sana did a final check in her mirror. She started to almost run but she composed herself and quietly walked to the door.

 

She opened it and said with a big smile, “Halla.”

 

“Halla.” He replied in the same cheerful tone, then added, “You look nice. I’ve never seen you wear red before.”

 

She shrugged. “Oh yeah this is just a scarf I wear at home.” She answered as if she hadn’t gone through her wardrobe five times searching for this exact hijab and sighing with relief when she found it under a pile of old abayas.

 

“See? I’m not as emo as you seem to think I am.” She said as she closed the door.

 

“Yeah, there’s a lot I don’t know about you, but _hopefully_ that will change.”

 

The way he said it made her want to bury her face in that pillow again but all she did was nod thoughtfully.

 

They reached the kitchen and he put down the two bags he was holding on the counter.

 

“I got everything we need so let’s get started. But before we do,” he took out his phone and a small portable speaker. Electric Love by BORNS began to play.   

_~ Candy, she’s sweet like candy in my veins ~_

“Perfect for baking don’t you think?” he said as he began taking out all the ingredients.

“Uh huh, perfect. So, about that kissing booth?”

 

He stopped and his cheeks turned almost as red as her hijab. “Honestly Sana, I really had no part-“

 

“Oh no no, I was just asking because maybe we could do another one to raise funds for our bus. The Penetrators did it last year and raised a lot of money.”

 

“The Penetrators? What kind of name is that?”

 

“Well they were the most popular guys in our school despite such a stupid name.”

 

“Hmmh.” He curled his lips. “You knew them well?” he asked a little too fast.

 

“Not really, but I did see them around occasionally. Didn’t really understand what all the hype was about personally.”

 

His smile was so wide at her answer that she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he thought she would say.

 

“So as I was saying, maybe we could do a kissing booth too. We just need volunteers.”

 

He raised his eyebrows. “And you want _me_ to volunteer?”

 

“No!” she said a little too loudly and then coughed to make it seem less awkward. “I meant, maybe the ones who did it for your group could do us a favor and you know, volunteer to help us out?”

 

“We’ll see. For now, maybe we can focus on our current plan of baking? Or will you just stand there Ms. Sana while I do all the work?”

 

She hadn’t noticed but while they were talking he had preheated the oven to 350 degrees, lined the cupcake pan with paper liners and in the bowl of a stand mixer, combined the butter and sugar. It was just like when he was teaching her how to peel the carrots, she was so focused on him that she hadn’t heard a word of what he said and continued doing what she was doing before. What was it about Yousef that made her oblivious to everything around her except for him?

 

She shook her head and asked, “So what can I help with?”

 

“Phew! Finally, she offers assistance.” He joked as he handed her the mixer and then instructed her to put it on medium-high speed for about 3 minutes, until the butter and sugar was light and fluffy. Then she should turn the mixer to high and add the egg.

 

She did as she was told while he started working on the paste. They worked in silence as the music from the speaker floated into the room, the gentle relaxed chords of Borns added to the carefree atmosphere.

 

_~ And every night my mind is running around her_

_Thunder's getting louder and louder  ~_

The soft glow of sunlight streamed in from the window. The light caught upon the stones in her scarf, making it shimmer as she quietly swayed from side to side. Yousef began to sing along with the lyrics.

 

~ _Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_

 _I can't let you go now that I got it_ ~

He stole sideway glances at Sana and saw her mouthing the words as well. He continued mixing together the cocoa powder, vanilla extract and red food coloring until it turned into a thick paste and then moved to add it to the batter. After he added the last few ingredients to the mixture, he got ready to pour the batter into the cupcake liners but before he could Sana quickly took a spoon and scooped out a handful of batter.

 

“What? Don’t judge, I love the batter okay? With the cake, you never know how it’ll turn out, but the batter, it never disappoints.”

 

“Well just letting you know; my cupcakes never disappoint.” He said as he finished pouring the last bit of batter by scraping from the bowl as much as he could. Yousef hated wasting food.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?”

 

She put them in the oven and set the timer just as the song ended.

~ _And all I need is to be struck by your electric love_

_Baby, your electric lovd_

_Electric Love_ ~

 

Sana stood up, a small trickle of perspiration hovering on her brow from being near the oven and Yousef couldn’t help but stare at her. Her eyes held a spark of fire, causing his own to soften with affection. He knew he was supposed to be doing something but for a moment all he could think about was the fact that she had a few crumbs on the corner of her lip, and he really wanted to reach forward and brush it off.

 

“The frosting?” Sana asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

 

He shook his head. “Oh yes, the frosting.”

 

By the time they were done with the frosting, the cupcakes had cooled down and they spread it on top of them, Sana’s layers were messy while Yousef stood there with his perfect swirls.

 

 _Whatever, it’s all in the taste._ She thought as they finished the last cupcake. They really did look marvelous and she was eager to try them. She was wondering which one she should pick when about Yousef reached forward and took one.

 

“I can tell this is going to be the best one out of the bunch, here try it.” He said as he made no attempt to hand it to her, instead just holding it for her to take a bite from. She stepped forward and took a nimble bite, and the wonderful flavors filled her mouth.

 

She looked up into his expectant face and nodded.

 

“Best cupcake you’ve ever tasted?”

 

“Best cupcake I’ve ever tasted.” She confirmed.

 

“Good, now we just need 300 more for that bake sale.” He laughed and she smiled back in return.

 

If that meant she would get to spend countless afternoons like this one with him, then she would gladly bake a few hundred more.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
